Memories are Coming Back
by RunAway Rose
Summary: The Sequel to My Akatsuki Kittens. After Three years The girls have started to remember things about the Akatsuki but not everything. The Akatsuki come back and take them to there world. When things start to go wrong and there lives are put on the line, will Ember finaly be able to face her past, will Natalie relize her role, and will Eve remember who she really is?
1. They're Back!

**Memories are Coming Back ((The Sequel))**

**Chapter 1: 3 years later**

_*BEEP*_

A figure turned around in the bed

_*BEEP*_

The person sat up and then hit the beeping object

_*KACK*_

"Take that stupid alarm" she said and turned on the lamp. The female was 5'6 and was very slim; her hair was a fiery red with black streaks in its curly mass that went down to her waist; she had beautiful blue eyes that then darkened to a dark brown.

The girl moved towards a bathroom and the door closed after she walked in. a little timed passed before she came out again with a figure hugging white tank-top with a black vest over it with a pair of knee length brown kakis.

"Dinner, Ham come on time to go" she called and two small animals come out from under the bed, and into the pockets of her kakis.

"EVE COME ON" Someone yelled "I'm coming" Eve yelled as she hopped down the stairs trying to put on a pair of tennis shoes.

Eve ran into the kitchen where a female around 5'6. She had Blood-red hair in gentle waves coming to her mid-thighs but right now it was up in a ponytail.

Her eyes were an intense blue-green; she wore a slightly visible white bikini top under a back tank-top along with black kakis.

**#. # Eve's P.o.V #. #**

"Ember what's" I started to say before Ember hit me with a spatula. "What was that for" I yelled holding my head, Ember glared at me "You, no bugging me when I'm cooking" she said trying to hit me with the spatula again but I ducked.

"Wow you two are already going at it" someone said from behind us.

**() Nobody's P.o.V ()**

The third person was around 5'7 with shoulder length black straight hair in addition she had jade eyes. She wore a navy blue tank-top with white mid-thigh shorts along with pink flip-flops. "Nat I swear I will hit you" Ember said glaring at Natalie.

"Calm down people we're going to be late" Eve said stealing a piece of toast and running out of the kitchen. "EVE YOUR DEAD" Ember yelled running after her. Natalie chuckled as she snatched two pieces of toast and walked outside.

Ember was smacking Eve over the head with her math book "ok break it up" Natalie said as she opened the door to the tan convertible. Natalie put in the car keys and started the air conditioning because it was 78 degrees outside.

_-_-_ at the School_-_-_

"Hey darling" a voice said from behind Eve and Ember groaned. Eve turned around to see Luke, "If he pisses me of anymore I'll kill him" Ember whispered to Natalie "Be nice Em, She is dating him" Natalie replied.

"Yeah I'm sure that Hidan would love it" Eve said sarcastically, Natalie smirked "And now they're sucking faces" she said "Oh god come on you asshole" Ember said "Ember" Natalie hissed "You've got to be joking does seeing them kiss not sicken you" Ember whispered to Natalie.

"Luke get off of me" Eve yelled, "what the hell" Luke yelled "oh this is getting interesting" Natalie said leaning on the tree. "You bitch" Luke yelled and started to raise his hand "he wouldn't" Ember said, "I think he would" Natalie snarled.

Luke's hand then started to move down towards her face.

Right before an albino hand shot out and grabbed his wrist "well then Luke it's nice to see you again" Hidan snarled. The whole Akatsuki where now standing behind Hidan and let's just say that they were pissed.

**Rose: So how was the first chapter of Memories are Coming Back? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please! If you want to put any ideas for it then you can! Sorry for the shortness! **


	2. A Dark Blue Portal

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

After the albino grabbed Luke's wrist, keeping him from hitting Eve, I dropped everything and lunged at Luke like a feral. My teeth sunk into his arm drawing blood almost instantly and I felt his fist hitting my head over and over again.

My eyes opened and I was now in my animal mode, where I go on instincts and instincts alone.

I heard Eve and Nat say," Shit! She's in that mode AGAIN!"

I through my head back, with Luke's arm still in my mouth, and through him over my head into the albino's waiting fist, face first might I add.

He picked up Luke and held him there for me to kill him, but instead, I lashed out at him with my sharpened claws that were chipped, so they were like harpoons.

I sunk them into his flesh and yanked them out just as swiftly, causing him to scream out in pain and everyone stopping to see what was going on.

As I proceeded to beat the shit outta him until I was dragged off of him and sent to the principal's office.

**~*~*~*~ Time skip, after the fight and talk with the principle ~*~*~*~**

When I got outta the principal's office the group of 9 men was chatting with Eve and Nat, as though we've known them our whole lives.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and then noticed a head of blond hair, with some of it up in a ponytail on the top of his head. My eyes widened a barely visible fraction and stayed back trying to remember what his name is.

When he saw me there, a good distance away, he smiled at me and ran over, giving me a hug, saying," I've missed you so much Ember, yeah. You don't know how much it hurt to be without you, UN."

I didn't push him away like I usually would if it was someone else, but I didn't hug him back either.

When he pulled away from me, I looked up into his one visible blue eye and something clicked in my brain, telling me who this person was.

"D... Deidara?" I asked him to see if that WAS actually his real name.

He nodded, happy that I had remembered his name and he went down for a kiss that a part of me was hoping he'd do that, but instead I gave him my right hook that bruised his right cheek badly.

He was down on the grass and was looking at me shocked, that I had done such a thing to him

I walked away, heading to the beach, and Eve, Nat, and the others tried following me but I chose a path that I knew none of them could be able to track me.

**&*Natalie's P.o.V*&**

Yuko who was My Tiger who I got from Ember on my 13 Birthday was thankfully was a wonderful tracker. Eve had stayed with the Akatsuki because she was better at processing important information than me.

Yuko started running faster and we finally found Ember in her second favorite spot, "Hey" I said panting Ember jumped and turned around "How did you find me" she asked trying to sound strong "Em come on I know you and Yuko did learn from the best" I said smiling at her.

"Nat don't play that card" Ember said looking at me "Oh Em I'm playing it" I said smirking. Ember smiled "so where's Evie?" Ember asked looking at me "she's with the Akatsuki" I said looking out at the churning waves "We can't tell, can we?" I asked looking at her "no we can't".

Ember smirked "I hate side effects" I laughed "oh come on it's pretty awesome" I said looking at her "And it's the only way we could go to the Naruto universe and not get our asses kicked" I finished.

Ember sighed "ok so you think it's _awesome_ that _you_ can control electricity AND water" she said holding up her hands to stop me from talking, "and when Eve freaking destroyed the living room with a fucking tornado and blizzard" Ember said her voice starting to shake "and when I caused a freaking fire to burn the kitchen down THEN making a 5.6 earthquake happen because we can't control them".

Ember's eyes started to water "what happens when we lose control again" she said softly while tears fell down her face. "I don't know we'll just have to find out".

***_-Eve's P.o.V-_***

The Akatsuki stared at me in shock as I 'perfectly' made a Honeyed Fruit Salad that Ember taught me. "So you want us to go back with you" I said leaning back on the counter watching the guys eat. "Well let's see what Em has to say about it" I said to myself and I started to make some coffee.

**Ember's P.O.V.: **

After I had said what we had done to Nat, I leaned against a tree, sliding down it and started silently weeping. I was taking ragged breathing, when Yuko, through my special link, said," Why does it matter if people see you cry? It shouldn't."

I told her why I hate it whenever someone sees me cry.

" Come on, Em," Nat said, grabbing my arm and helping me up," We need to get back to the group. Besides I think you need to talk with a certain blond."

I sighed and just took my time walking back towards Eve's house.

**(Time skip, back at Eve's and my house and finished talking about us 3 going back with them)**

I was boiling with fury and yelled," FUCK NO!"

Everyone was shocked that I had exploded like that, especially Deidara since he was trying to be near me like we used to be.

"Ember-" Eve started to say, but I cut her off.

"No, Eve. I'm not going. They leave us for THREE FUCKING YEARS, with close to nothing, practically no memory of them, and they just expect us to be happy-go-lucky and just welcome them BACK into our LIVES *snaps fingers* just LIKE THAT! No. No, no, no and NO! I'm not going with them of my own free will," I snapped at them, making it VERY clear that I WASN'T going with them on my own accord.

***-_Eve's P.o.V_-***

I sighed looking over to the guys "we can't go anyways" Natalie said looking at me with the 'stare'. "Well then we'll just have to take you by force" Pein said smirking "by force?" I questioned.

Tobi then flipped Nat over his shoulder "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled as I also was flipped over Hidans shoulder. After Deidara chased down Ember and flipped her over her shoulder.

**() Nobody's P.o.V ()**

The Akatsuki along with the girls as Eve glared and cussed at Hidan for 'accidently' touching her ass as Natalie laughed. A dark blue portal opened in front of them "HELL NO PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLES" Ember yelled and punched Deidara's back.

The Akatsuki then jumped through the portal disappearing from the girls' world and reappearing into theirs.

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

After we all had gone through the portal, and Eve, Nat, and I were set down, I scrambled to where the portal had just been moments ago and was looking frantically around for something that could start it up again.

When I finally stopped I was close to crying again. I hung my head down, not allowing anyone to see my face, and heard someone come up behind me and felt someone giving me a hug.

I knew at once that it wasn't Eve or Nat because they wouldn't be this close to me unless I permitted them, so I was guessing that it was Deidara, but right now I didn't care and I just collapsed into his arms crying softly.

"What's wrong with the ice bitch?" I heard Hidan ask Eve.

I jumped up, whirled around toward him, and lunged at his throat. I got a hold of his neck and was beating the shit outta him.

I started yelling," WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE! MY FAMILY'S BACK THERE AND NOW I CAN'T PROTECT THEM! MY SISTERS NEED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I kept on yelling accusations at them, even after Kakuzu and Kisame dragged me off of Hidan.

Then, before I could realize what was happening, Pein gave me something that just made me tired enough to stop yelling and fighting back.

I was picked up bridal style by Deidara.

I murmured, "Luna, Star... I'm sorry," and I felt a tear escaping my eye.

**Rose: Well that's it! Thanks for reviewing! **


	3. Loves Me Not

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! This chapter will be short BUT really important and it will revolve around Hidan and Eve's Romance…. This chapter is inspired by Yuti-Chan who wanted to see a lot of Romance so this is for you Yuti-Chan!**

**Chapter 3: Loves Me Not (I NAMED IT)**

***-_Eve's P.o.V_-***

Once we had arrived at the hideout Pein divided us up into teams and gave some of the members missions. The roommates were the same expect that now I was living with Hidan and Kakuzu who had a mission to Suna.

Ember who now lived with Deidara and Sasori, while Sasori got his partnered mission with Kakuzu, Deidara carried her into the room. Natalie was now with Tobi or Madara and Zetsu who had to continue his secret mission.

Hidan and I silently walked down the hallway into the room. The walls were surprisingly a light yellow while the floors were wooden and black; the room had three beds two were pushed into corners next to the bathroom while one was next to a huge window.

Hidan pointed to the bed and opened a scroll "the scroll was your things inside it and you just need to add a slight amount of blood on it and that's your bed" I nodded as he walked into the bathroom "I'm going to take a quick shower so you can start unpacking" I nodded again holding the scroll.

The door closed, I looked around the room to find a kunai placed on the night stand in-between the two beds. I sliced my right index finger and pressed it to the scroll. A medium sized box and millions of pillows popped out of the scroll and I jumped back.

My tote-bag fell over and Ham and Dinner fell out of the bag. A wide smile crossed my face when I saw them thinking that they were left behind in my world. Ham climbed my leg then jacket then settled in the crook of my neck, while Dinner claimed his spot in my pocket.

I started mumming Loves me not by tatu. I opened the box to see my notebooks and drawing tablets along with my IPod and blankets. I picked up the blankets and made the bed then after taking out my newest drawing tablet I closed the box and slid it under the bed.

Dinner climbed out of my pocket and started to explore the room and some Ham followed. I started to draw a little boy about 3 or 4, if the picture was in color he would have had light blonde hair with light green eyes.

I closed the tablet just as Hidan walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel on. "Oh really put on some clothes!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. Hidan grabbed the pillow and grabbed something from the drawer. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to the window and opened it.

The doors from the bathroom opened and Hidan walked out in a pair of ANBU ninja pants. "Do you ever wear a fucking shirt" I said my eyes twitching "no never" I rolled my eyes and pushed on the window "need some help Evie" Hidan said I glared and leaned against the window "why would I need" the window flow opened.

My eyes widened as I felt my body fall backwards. Then suddenly a 'forgotten' memory flashed past my eyes.

**-FALSHBACK (hehe I added one!)-**

I walked down the paved road to the middle school humming a song called _just a dream by Nelly. _I turned the corner of the street, a little boy ran after a ball and I sighed "Hey kid get out of the street" I yelled to him.

The kid was about 4'1 and he had unruly light blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, I started walking again humming the song again. I was almost at the end of the street before I heard tires screeching and I scream. I whipped around to see a dark blue drack with a dinted bumper, the little boy was nowhere to be seen, I felt my knees give in and tears run freely down my face.

"Why you crying pretty lady?" I turned my head around to see the little boy holding the soccer ball "I got it back" he smiled and vanished.

**-END OF FALSHBACK!-**

"EVE ARE YOU OK" Hidan yelled in my ear shaking me, "I will be if you stop shaking me and YELLING IN MY EAR!" I yelled at him. Hidan looked at me then wrapped his arms around me "Sorry" he whispered into my neck "it's ok" I said holding back my stutter but not the blush.

Hidan looked up and into my eyes, then after three years he kissed me. Sure it was not a total make-out session and I liked that cause the kiss was sweet and not demanding.

Maybe, just maybe this could work. Maybe I can give in to love.

Just Maybe.

**Rose: So that's that….. Sorry for the shortness! Hope you enjoyed this chapter Yuti-Chan!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but just so you know Ember's P.o.V's are written by Emberscar!**

**And Natalie's P.o.V's are written by ! **


	4. Natalie & Ember

**Rose: YEAH WHAT'S UP? Alright so this Chapter is written by who is Natalie and Ember who is Emberscar! So give them credit, Send them a message or tell them what you think in the review! **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**%^%Natalie's P.o.V%^%**

Tobi or Madara danced around the Akatsuki Kitchen as I sat at the table watching him. "Hey Ma-Tobi can I talk to you... Um in private" I said. "EY! OK NAT-CHAN!" Tobi/Madara yelled, I smiled slightly and walked out of the kitchen behind him.

When we got to the bedroom I dropped my small smile "You can't tell them" I said looking at him "what's Nat-Chan talking about Tobi doesn't know" Madara said in his normal voice "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" I yelled gabbing his collar, the tears coming up in my eyes.

Madara slipped off his mask and placed it on the bed "Oh Natalie you need to keep in indoor voice or someone could hear you darling" He said smirking.

I felt the tears escape my eyelids "Because you don't want a repeat of what happened with your fath" I pulled away from him and swing my hand, slapping Madara then I ran out of the room...

"NATALIE" Madara yelled and I heard him start to run after me. I felt a pair of arms around me, "Natalie Please" I started to shake more than before I spun back around "YOUR IN ASS" I screeched punching his chest. Madara wrapped his arms around my back I pounded my hands into his back now.

"A totally completely an ass" I whispered into his chest "I know" he whispered.

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

**(Ember's Dream)**

I was walking around my family's house, trying to find my sisters, to make sure that they WERE safe and sound.

I was in the kitchen and saw my, Luna crying along with my other sister Star. I came up to them and asked what was wrong, to see if there's anything that I could do to help.

Luna just looked up at me with hateful eyes and said," YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, EMBER! Mom's DEAD because of you now and we're left all alone."

Star got up as well, looking at me with the same look, and said," You promised us that you'd look after us, to always be there when we needed you and that no matter what no one would come between us, since we're SISTERS!"

I was stunned beyond words at their accusations of me, and then Luna came over, and said with venom," You were NOTHING but a nuisance to dad and THAT'S why he left us. You were nothing but a burden on mom and THAT'S why she died because she didn't want to deal with you anymore. You were always a fraud and THAT is why YOU left us for someone that will NEVER LOVE YOU!"

**(Third person)**

Deidara was laying down next to Ember, wondering what had happened to the girl that he'd fallen for,' Why, un? What had happened to you after these 3 years Ember?'

While he was trying to come up with an answer to what had happened, he snapped outta his thoughts as Ember started screaming, "LUNA! STAR! NO!"

'Luna...? Star...? Who are those people,' Deidara thought as he secured his arms around Ember's frightened, fighting body.

**(Ember's dream)**

I watched in horror as I saw my sisters being killed off by masked figures, who didn't take any notice to me.

I screamed out in pain and horror, "LUNA! STAR! NO!"

Tears were running down my face and before I could see what would happen next I woke up...

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

I woke up sobbing, remembering what had happened to my sisters. I felt arms secured around me and I sobbed into the chest of my... boyfriend? I don't know what to call him anymore.

"What were you dreaming of, Ember?" he asked, not letting me go until he got an answer.

In a shaky voice, I told him what happened, to my sisters, what they said, and WHY I'm so... distant.

He kept rubbing my back in a soothing way and, eventually, I stopped crying altogether.

Deidara let me go and gave me a sealed scroll, and said," Here, put some of your blood on the seal and your stuff will be summoned. I'm going to go and get something to eat, yeah. Want anything?"

I shake my head and he shrugs, leaving for the kitchen. As soon as he was gone I bit my thumb, drawing enough blood for the scroll, and put the blood on the scroll.

In an instant the room was filled with smoke and, after it cleared, the room was filled with all of my animals and after they all filled a good portion of the room, I crawled into the middle of them and fell asleep there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

…**. THE END!**

**Rose….. That's the end of that chapter hope you guys liked it! **


	5. What happens when you get stabbed?

**Chapter 5: What happens when you get stabbed?**

**#FLASHBACK#**

**~*Eve's P.o.V*~**

Natalie, Ember, and I all were sitting down around the table "so… we got roped in, didn't we" I said "shut it Eve" Natalie said biting into a cookie. I took a huge sip of my coffee "I told Deidara about Star and Luna" Ember said, Natalie then broke that cookie she was holding while I proceed to spit take.

"I slapped Ma-Tobi" Natalie said grabbing another cookie and biting it angrily. "You slapped him, why?" I asked "Oh he said that I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened when I was a kid" I glanced over at Ember who was frozen in mid bite.

"So then Evie anything happened to you last night" Ember said sarcastically biting into the cookie. I sipped the coffee "nothing much" I said smiling at the girls.

"Come on Evie" Natalie said poking me in the side "I almost fell out of a window" Ember sat up "did you…" Ember started to say before I cut her off "no Ember it was an accident it's not started again".

"At least it's not the same thing as last time" Natalie whispered, "that wasn't her fault" I said "we know Evie" Ember said placing her hand on my shoulder "We know".

**#FLASHBACK#**

You know when you get stabbed in the chest you've got three choices First, the knife could hit one of your ribs, in which case the wound will be just a deep cut.

Second, the knife could hit your lungs, which will cause blood to flow in and air to flow out, reducing breathing capacity to half and causing severe blood loss, but you have quite a chance to survive as long as someone saves you.

Third, the knife could cut your heart, but that's quite a small chance but it can still happen. In that case, the very fast loss of blood and blood pressure will cause most, if not all of your organs will shut down to lack of oxygen. Still, if the person is fast enough, you would have a chance to survive, but you'll need lots of new blood.

So you better hope somebody gets to you cause in the Naruto's world there is no 911…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rose: so sorry that this chapter is short BUT I'm building up to something…. What do you think happened? And which one of the girls was talking, I've but up a poll so you can vote on who you think it was.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Flashback-**

**====Eve's P.o.V====**

So Hidan, Kakuzu, and I were travailing to The Sound for a bounty Kakuzu wanted to get, and I didn't want to stay in the hideout any longer with the awkward air looming over us. "This is so boring!" Hidan complained, "And the bitching begins" Kakuzu mumbled. I snuffed a laugh behind my hand as Hidan glared at us.

"HEY KAKUZU YOU ASS!" Hidan yelled pointing a finger at him "DON'T TURN MY GIRL AGAINST ME DAMNIT!" I felt my eye twitch "I'M NOBODY'S GIRL!" I yelled flipping him off. Hidan and I glared at each other, Kakuzu grabbed my shoulder tightly "Hidan" he said weirdly.

Hidan stopped glaring at me and stood up straighter, a gust of wind come blowing the branches of the nearby sakura trees. "Guys what's wrong?" I asked looking between then, and then a group of ANBU jumped out from the trees. Hidan and Kakuzu started fighting them.

When I felt someone come up behind me and I felt a serein pain in my back. My eyes went wide and I took in a sharp intake of breath, I looked over at Hidan and Kakuzu who hadn't noticed anything yet. My vision started to blur and I started to see little black spots in my vision, the black spots started to get bigger and bigger.

I felt my knees give out from under me as the black spots obscured me vision.

**~~_~~ End of Flashback ~~_~~**

**Ember's P.O.V.:**

I was in the living room, staying as FAR away from Deidara as POSSIBLE because I still didn't exactly trust him, or believe him exactly.

So, I was reading on the couch with Candy being used as a pillow and Fang being used as a foot warmer I suddenly had a VERY fucking bad feeling.

***~` Natalie's P.o.V`~***

"Got any threes UN?" Deidara asked

"No, got any sevens?" I asked

"Yes UN" Deidara mumbled handing over his sevens, "THIS IS SO FREAKING BORING!" flipping the cards everywhere, "COME ON REALLY I JUST CLEANED THIS ROOM DAMNIT!" Ember yelled throwing a pillow at the back of my head.

"Damn Ember! Are you trying to give me a concussion WITH A PILLOW?" I yelled throwing it back.

Ember smirked "you betcha' I am" she said, I heard the doors burst opened and a bloody Hidan and Kakuzu came through the doors with a pale Eve on Kakuzu's back "Shit, what the hell happened!" I screamed.

Ember ran towards Eve "what's wrong?" Pein said walking in through the doors.

"They came out of nowhere, and one ANBU members hit her from behind" Hidan said.

Ember looked at Hidan as Sasori and Kakuzu carried Eve to the medical room, I looked over at Ember who had placed her hand on his shoulder. I tuned my ear in "it's not your fault" she said, "but I still don't like you" she said smiling Hidan smiled slightly "same too you".

I smiled and sat down next to Tobi, who squeezed my hand to calm me.

**Rose: well that's that…. Writers block was made this chapter short, so sorry about it.**


	7. 1…2…3 Surprise

_**Rose: Hello people of fanfiction! **_

_**Natalie: Sorry for the wait but somebody had writers block *looks above***_

_**Eve: *giggles***_

_**Rose: whoppies! But thank Thunder Krystal, ShanaShakaku, and Emberscar for helping me get an idea for this chapter!**_

_**Ember: Rose does not own Naruto.**_

_**Natalie: And this chapter is written in my P.o.V but Rose wrote it.**_

_**Rose: damn! Here is the… 7**__**th**__** chapter of…**_

_**Memories are Coming Back.**_

_**Chapter 7: 1…2…3...**_

_**Natalie's P.o.V**_

The constant beeping was starting to piss me off as I watched Eve's chest rise and fall. The beeping reminded me that she was still alive and not somewhere off in the sky, even though I don't really believe in heaven or even hell.

Ember was strong but this was hitting her hard, because she couldn't fix this, She felt helpless. Hidan had passed out an hour ago and was currently asleep next to Eve, on the next bed.

I rolled my head back and looked up at the ceiling, before my eyelids drooped and I fell asleep.

_**```` A short time skip```` **_

'Stupid nonstop beeping' I thought as I curled up in the chair.

'Wait, nonstop beeping' my eye's shot open as I looked at Eve, her chest wasn't moving and the monitor had a flat line on it.

I then did two things, first I smacked Hidan who was making out with a pillow and sent Yuko too find Sasori along with anyone else.

_**```` Another short time skip````**_

Ember and I waited outside as Zetsu, Sasori, and Kakuzu tried to stabilize Eve. I leaned against Tobi as I tried to fall asleep.

The doors opened and Sasori walked out.

_**Ember's P.O.V.:**_

I was in the corner of the room, farthest away from everyone and the coldest, with Fang and Candy trying to keep me calm but it wasn't working. I was in my terrorized animal state right now and when I was in that state then I was unreachable by anyone, except for my animal family.

The doors opened and Sasori stepped out his face was grim and I felt a heavy pressure weigh down the room.

_**-Natalie's P.o.V- Along with a short time skip-**_

"SHE IS IN WHAT KNOW!" Ember yelled as I leaned against the wall "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" she yelled, as I slipped against the wall. "Eve is in a coma, because there is a drug that the ANBU that hit her injected it into her bloodstream" Sasori calmly explained.

I gripped my elbows as Sasori opened his mouth "if I can't get the poison out before 2 hours, Eve will die".

I looked at Ember whose eyes were coved by her bangs.

"Sasori" I said calmly relaxing my arms, he looked over at me "what do we have to do" I was now determined to make sure Eve didn't die.

Because it is my occupation as the leader.

…_**.T…..T….T….T….T…**_

_**Heh Surprising twist at the end :D**_

_**OH, meh have had writers block and I would like to thank the people who have helped me get this chapter out.**_

_**ShanaShakaku**_

_**Thunder Krystal**_

_**Emberscar**_

_**Thank you for helping me :D**_

_**I would also sadly have to inform you that I have no idea on what I should write for the next chapter, so this story will be put on Hiatus until I get ideas, so if you have any please tell me through PM or Review.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_


	8. 20 things the girls aren't allowed to do

**This is a filler chapter for this story while I write the longest freaking chapter EVER, so this is to keep you guys happy while I write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Ember who is owned by Emberscar, and Natalie who is owned by , but I do own Eve :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Filler Chapter: 20 things the girls are no longer allowed to do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve and Natalie are no longer allowed to cook <em><strong>ANYTHING<strong>_**!**

Ember is no longer allowed to let Candy and/or Fang attack Hidan even though it is hilarious

**YOU CAN NOT WALK AROUNG IN ONLY A TOWEL! THAT MEANS YOU NATALIE!**

Eve is not allowed to dance around in underwear anymore… even though it shuts Hidan up.

Natalie is no longer allowed to watch Nightmare on Elm Street because Tobi will not stop crying when you watch it.

Ember is no longer allowed to eat sushi while smirking at Kisame.

Seeing who can blow up the kitchen fast should not be a game and/or a contest

Eve is allowed to make fruit salads, but she can **NOT** wear a French maid outfit Hidan!

Natalie is **NOT** allowed to lick Tobi's mask **EVER** again.

You three are no longer allowed to dress up Sasori's puppets… even though it's hilarious.

Ember can **NOT** steal Deidara's clay, and then blow Hidan to the leaf village.

Ember and Natalie are not allowed to have as you call it an epic prank war that shall end in a giant explosion.

Eve is no longer allowed to wear skirts… or mini-skirts… or low cut tank tops, because Kakuzu pass out over the medical bill.

Ember can't bring any more animals home or Kakuzu might die.

Eve is no longer allowed to give anyone the puppy-dog eyes.

Natalie can't give Tobi caffeine just because she's bored…. Cause Kakuzu passes out over the bill because of all the damages.

Ember cannot have her animal attacks during meetings…. Or very important missions.

Natalie cannot fake drunkenness ever again.

Eve is not allowed to give Kakuzu the puppy-dog eyes for money and then kiss him on the check just to see Hidan get pissed….. And you can't giggle evilly, **THAT INCLUDES EMBER AND NATALIE! **

You guys cannot have giant water, mud, snow, ice-cream/whip-cream, etc. Fight inside the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: well that's it guys the next chapter will HOPEFULLY be out around the June 20<strong>**th****, sorry for the VERY long wait, but it will be worth it guys :D**

**Any questions about this chapter and/or ideas for the upcoming chapter, opinions, or anything please PM message me and/or review.**


	9. Poppies and Dandelions

**A.N DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!... Other than the Oc's :P**

**Chapter 8: Poppies and Dandelions **

I yawned as I uncurled from the bed in the medical room and rubbed my eyes before looking around. I blinked… this is not the medical room.

The ground was covered in poppies and dandelions; there were huge willow trees and maple trees that were a beautiful orange. I stood up; my bare feet tickled as I walked across the field.

"Eve?" I voiced asked from behind me making me spin.

I tall man stood there, he had tan skin and a 5 o'clock shadow and messy brown hair.

Tears weld up in my eyes as I screamed and ran to hug my dad. "I missed you" I smiled at him "Eve you need to leave" pushing me away.

"No I found you I'm not leaving know" He smiled at me "I know sweetheart, but it's not your time yet" I sniffled as he started to fade "you have amazing people in your life Evie" I smiled thinking about me friends.

And Hidan.

"I love you daddy" I said after he had disappeared, I wiped of my face before continuing to walk.

I looked to my right to see the sun dipping under the mountains.

"Wow you look like shit" I spun around, the person there made my jaw drop.

"Letitia?"

**IMA BACK! School starts tomorrow and well I had an idea so enjoy, this short chapter! I' m having a big bomb coming up in the upcoming chapters so BE READY!**


	10. Letitias Pond

**A.N**

**SO IS EVERYBODY READY? This chapter was really hard for me to write and if people are wondering by the end 'what in the h*** is this' that was the plan, I really hope everyone enjoys this story because it is ending very soon I hope to end it before March or April. I want to take this time to thank Emberscar and for helping me so much.**

**I really hope to work with you guys again and readers I would love if you could put in your ideas on how you want the end to happen and if you want another story to take place after this, because in the next 6 chapters this story will be over.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope now of you kill me for what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

Letitia walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my, hugging me. Even though she was dead her body was warm and smelt like apples.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she let me go, her white dress blowing to the right.

"I'm here to bring you back Eve" She wiped off my tears I didn't know I had cried. "I don't want to go back" I whispered forgetting about my talk with my father.

Letitia sighed "Evie, come with me I need to show you something" Her hand was held out to me and I took it as she lead me over to a pond.

***~* Ember's P.O.V.*~***

_(Outside the medical wing)_

I was pacing back and forth, looking from the door Eve was behind on a sterile bed, to the floor, to the members that were still outside the door, to the ceiling, and then back to the door. Worriedness was coming off of me in waves.

"I'm gonna go and start a plan on how to get the antidote for Eve," said Nat, standing up and leaving with Pein to the strategy/meeting room.

"And stop PACING EMBER!"

"MAKE ME!" I bit out harshly at her, whom she just ignored and kept walking away, I hadn't stop pacing. Nope, just the opposite, I had lengthened my strides and I could tell that I was starting to worry the other members, but I didn't rightly care at the moment.

"Why don't you sit down Ember, hn?" asked Deidara, taking my hand in his and giving me a worried look. 'More like pleading,' I thought.

I looked down at our entwined hands and then back at his one visible blue eye. I sighed as I looked away with fresh tears in my eyes as the memories that I want to remember are out of my reach. I pulled my hand outta his grasp and continued my pacing... until I was hit in the head with an idea.

"I need to go and see Nat, now," I said and turned around to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving.

"We need to talk sooner or later Ember... you know that, right, un?" Deidara asked, giving me a hard gaze. I looked back at him with a harder one, saying," NOT... now, Deidara..."

"When?"

"I don't know when, just..." I sighed as I averted my eyes," Just not now..."

I glanced up to see him opening his mouth , probably about to ask me again before Sasori walked over with, for some reason or another, a glare set on his features as he looked at Deidara," Brat! Leave her alone already, if she needs to go just let her go-"

Deidara rounded on him, yelling," SHUT UP, DANNA! THAT'S WHAT MADE HER DISTANT FROM ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! DISTANCE IS WHAT MADE EVE DISTANT FROM HIDAN! DISTANCE IS WHAT MADE NATALIE DISTANT FROM TOBY! DISTANCE IS THE REASON THAT MADE HER ACT THIS WAY TOWARDS ME, YEAH!"

Sasori looked surprised for a fraction of a second, before his face became emotionless once again. I sighed, shaking my head and left to go talk to Nat... After walking for a bit, I came to the room that I was looking for and walked in, seeing Nat and Pein bent over a map," Nat, I need to talk to you."

"It can wait, Ember," she replied, not even glancing at me.

"No. It can't," I said, meeting her gaze as she looked back at me. She nodded and excused herself for a few minutes from Pein who merely nodded and went back to the map. We walked into the room that I shared with Deidara and Sasori.

"Ok" she said, crossing her arms. "What is it?"

I sighed," Nat, I-I... I have a really bad feeling that if we go to get this antidote that something really BAD is gonna happen." She sighed, aggravatingly," Ember, I don't have **TIME** for this shit! Your damn gut feeling is something that I'll listen to when it's not one of our lives on the line!" And she stormed past me, opening the door and slamming it as she left.

I blinked as I tried to calm myself down, which didn't work out very well, as I sunk to the ground and started sobbing, sobbing for what Eve's going through, sobbing that Nat's not even hearing me out, sobbing about** EVERYTHING**! I hadn't heard the door opening or someone walking in, until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. And I saw, instead of Deidara, who I was suspecting it was, it was instead, Sasori, looking a bit worried," You okay?"

I quickly tried to dry my tears, but the puppet master had already seen them. "Ember" he whispered and leaned down in front of me, "it's alright to be scared an-" I cut him off yelling "no it's not, I KNOW something very bad is going to happen, maybe not now and maybe not later, but something bad is going to hap-".

This time he cut me off. He said nothing just lifted my chin with two fingers and pressed his lips to my temple.

Then my cheek.

Nose, then pulled away is hand still cupping my chin.

His lips they had felt so _real_.

I blinked as he wiped off the tears again.

"Em, I won't let anything happen to you" his voice reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it, I couldn't think.

Sasori stood and smiled, then walked out saying "nothing will hurt you Ember".

I was still sitting, not crying anymore, but feeling really depressed, as I thought,' Why is it that this all seems so...' I sighed, unable to think of anything to describe it.

I was still looking down with my arms circled around my legs, resting my head on them when the door opened again, to reveal Deidara coming. And he looked pissed about something,' Tobi probably pissed him off in some way or another,' I thought.

He looked at me, and I thought that his look of anger was bad. Let me tell you, it was nothing, NOTHING compared to the look that he was giving me now.

I looked back at him, confused," What's with that look?"

His glare just deepened as he said "WHAT look?"

"What's with the attitude!?" I asked him, very confused.

He whirled on me "You know EXACTLY what's with MY attitude!"

"Okay...? What did I do?," I asked him, completely and utterly confused.

And soon, somehow, we were arguing at the top of our lungs at each other, we now had everyone, aside from Nat and Pein and Eve, at our door listening and watching. Hidan was trying not to laugh at some of our remarks.

I opened my mouth, about to screech at him what we were arguing about in the first place before he yelled," WHY DON'T YOU JUST FACE THE FACTS EMBER THAT YOUR SISTERS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE FATHER THOUGHT YOU NOTHING MORE THAN A DISGRACE AND HE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A GOOD FOR NOTHING CUNT!"

I stopped, with my mouth opened slightly. I saw, out of my peripheral vision, that Sasori looked downright pissed at Deidara.

But I didn't bother with it, as my attention was on the blonde as tears starting falling from my eyes again, Fang snarling at Deidara. Candy snapping and about ready to rip his throat out.

I stood stalk still as tears fell from my eyes in torrents, as a memory came back, hitting full force. I saw a younger me being yelled at by all the older boys at the high school who hated me and Luke and Adam, the leaders, yelled in unison at me what Deidara had just said.

I gave a great sob, startling everybody as I turned and ran out of the room, surprising everyone.

I heard Hidan yelling at Deidara "THE HELL BLONDY!? What the FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"

I didn't hear the rest of it as I found myself in the forest outside the base, and collapsed at the bottom of a tree that was a great distance from the base, where I just sobbed uncontrollably.

I felt arms wrap around me, causing me to look up into brown eyes that held comfort and... something else...

But I didn't care right at that moment, as I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing into his cloak, wrapping my arms around him and cried _HARD_! It's probably one of the hardest cries I've ever done in a long while.

**_(8)_ Back to Eve and Letitia _(8)_**

"Evie watch please" She said pointing at the pond. I looked down at the pond and gasped when I saw Natalie and Ember fighting against an ANBU. Natalie looked to her left and yelled something as Ember dug her knife into the ANBU's chest. Natalie ran over to a pink haired girl as a dark haired, pale skinned boy.

She pushed her out of the way and turned. I watched as Natalie's body was impaled with a sword. All I could see after that was Ember screaming and falling to her knees, another ANBU came from behind and started the motion to stab her, but Sasori's puppets blocked the oncoming kunai, He himself wrapped an arm around her as she screamed.

I watched as the scene change and I saw Natalie laying there in the bed. I watched Ember as she was dragged from the room so she could calm down, but a minute later she came running in. I've seen Ember crying before when her sisters were... no that's not my thought to tell.

"Why, why you, you _**promised**_!" Ember shouted grabbing Natalie and shaking her back and forth.

"You idiot, why did you do that Natalie, you and Eve_** promised**_" Her eyes had turned violet and black clouds formed around her body. I pulled away from the pond shaking, Letitia wrapped her arms around me as a screamed into her shoulder. Her voice lulled me into a peaceful sleep and she whispered "For now we'll say goodbye. We know it's not the last time, I've lost the best part of my day. This is the last thing I will remember, but its better where you're going anyway."

The next thing I heard was a soft beeping noise, but the first thing I felt was warm water on my face.

I opened my eyes to see..._Ember's sisters?_


	11. Shadow Figures

**A.n**

**So! It came to my attention (so spelled that wrong) from a review by Yuti-Chan that it does suck that the story is ending, so I might make a sequel if enough people want one.**

**BUT! For now let's wrap up this story. 2 out of 5 chapters to go!**

**IMPORTANT! This is a giant flash back! With some parts of non flashbacks, but most is flashbacks.**

* * *

><p><strong>*(~ Luna's P.O.V.~)*<strong>

I came home after school, with Star holding my hand. We hadn't been very close with Ember due to our most recent argument, Star was involved this time and Ember just couldn't see that Adam wasn't the right guy!

Once we got home, I started helping Star with her homework and was doing some science when the phone rang," I'll get that."

I got up, walked over to the phone and answered "Hello? Who's this?"

A voice that I didn't know came on "Hello, is anyone by the name of Ember there?"

I opened my mouth, about to tell him no, that I'll tell her that they'ed called when she walked in "Just a moment-" I covered the speaking end, shouting "EMBER! SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

She sighed heavily "I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"

She walked over and nodded at me, taking the phone after I held it out towards her, saying in a sugary sweet voice "It might be Adam, Ember."

She glared at me before talking to the guy on the other end of the phone "Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this Ember?," I heard the man say as I left. I wanted to finish that piece of homework before I had to do chores and so that I could have the whole weekend off. I hadn't even noticed the change of Ember's demeanor...

**~(* Star's P.O.V.*)~**

I looked up from the literature assignment that I had and tuned in on Ember's conversation.

"Yes, who is THIS that I am talking to?," she sounded hesitant, she was always paranoid about strangers calling, even if it was to just salesmen calling.

"Oh dear, did you forget me already? That's hurtful Ember, very, VERY hurtful," said the man in a purr-like voice.

Ember stiffened "HOW did you GET this number?" Her voice seemed to be a bit panicky, making my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. Not once had I heard her look or, even at the very least, SOUND panicky.

"That's not any of your concern Ember, because if I'm not mistaken, you owed us a favor?"

She had a set jaw "What is it? I'm suppose to be watching my sisters."

"I just need you to be getting me somethings is all..." he spoke in a softer voice, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear. I looked back up at Ember and saw that she was giving me a 'What-are-you-looking-at?' look, which caused me to look down at my homework and try not to listen anymore...

***~* Ember's P.O.V.*~***

I still didn't know how HE, of all people, got this number "How many are you sending over?"

" Enough to get the job done," he said, which I was still at a loss about WHAT it was that HAD to be done.

I mulled over his words in my head "You can't harm my sisters, it's just between you and me, got that?"

"Of course" he said, like a cat that promised the bird that they wouldn't chase it, it just didn't fit is all.

"Fine, what time are you suppose to be coming over?"

"How's 11 sound?" he asked, though I knew well that it wasn't a question.

I sighed "Fine, just let me make sure that my sisters are gone though first."

"Oh no, they need to be there. Just for some... events that are to proceed" I narrowed my eyes at this, but I couldn't do anything without putting them in danger.

"Fine" was all I said before I hung up, walking over to the table and sat with my sisters, helping them with their homework when needed...

***(~ Luna's P.O.V.~)***

I looked up at the clock, seeing that it read 10:30 P.M. I looked over at Ember, seeing that she was starting to get nervous "When are they suppose to get here, Ember?"

She looked over at me, saying "They should be here by eleven, Luna and when they do, please listen to me, BOTH of you."

She gave me and Star looks, I shrugged and said in a casual tone "Fine, so long as they don't piss me off" I chuckled a bit, realizing that I sounded a bit like Ember.

I looked back over at her, only to shrink into the couch's cushions at the look that she was giving me "No, you WON'T Luna. If they do anything to piss you off, kick me, bite your lip, but DON'T do or say ANYTHING that could get you or Star in trouble with these guys, Got it?"

She was giving us both deadly looks, but I saw protectiveness and worry behind her hard expressionfull eyes. I just nodded, along with Star, when there was a knock on the door.

**~(* Star's P.O.V.*)~**

I looked at the men that followed Ember in, they had rope and cuffs. I gave a curious look at them before the man, that was on the phone earlier spoke "Well, well, well, Luna, Star, it's been a while since the last time I saw you How's you're mother?"

I stiffened, as did Luna and Ember. I looked down at the floor, fighting off the tears, as Ember spoke in a strong voice "She's not here anymore..."

"Mmm, yes, I was wondering if that was true, it was headline news wasn't? Such a shame that I now have to deal with the business with her young children," he said, as though we were niusences, like mosquitoes on a hot summer's day.

I looked up and saw Ember fighting to stay calm "Yes, too BAD indeed." She had narrowed eyes at all of them and I noticed Viper, her 20ft. anaconda slithering into view, before Ember whispered something quietly to her and she slithered out again.

"Now then, since your mother is no longer here to discuss the contract, why don't we start with what would happen if-" he was cut off though by Ember saying "We're not gonna continue the contract, Leo our mother wanted out as soon as we were born, and you knew it."

Leo just sighed and locked his fingers with each other "Are you all agreed on this then?"

Luna nodded, she never liked Leo, even when him and mom had meetings and we only caught a glimpse of him. Ember gave him a firm yes and I nodded, staying quiet.

He shook his head "That's to bad to hear, Boys."

And the men that had the rope and cuffs and, what I now notice, guns, soon had me and Luna roughly by the back of our necks. I yelped out in pain, tears soon coming to my eyes.

***(~ Luna's P.O.V.~)***

"OW!" I shouted, tears pricking my eyes as one of the men fastened his hand on the back of my neck. I opened my eyes to see tears falling from Star's scrunched up eyes and I soon felt anger, which caused me to kick out from behind, catching the guy in his crotch.

Ember was now fighting to get to us and I didn't know why, until I felt the guys hand on my neck tighten and the cool feel of a blade at the back of my neck, making me gulp.

I looked over at Ember, tears running down my face. I was scared and I didn't want to be here, I didn't WANT to be anywhere NEAR these men!

I heard Star scream, and looked over at her, to see blood running down her arm and tears streaming down her face.

I looked over at Ember, pleadingly when I stiffened, and soon was screaming too as the blade went through my back and was roughly yanked down the length of my back and out at my hip. I felt the blood pouring down my back steadily and I screamed and tried to rip myself out of his grasp.

While I was doing this, I heard Ember snarling "DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU ASSHOLES! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! GIVE ME THE TORTURE! J-JUST LEAVE THEM OUT OF THI-" There was a deafening slap and the whole room got quiet, aside from mine and Star's sobs.

I looked over through my tears and saw that Leo had slapped Ember across her face and now had held her roughly by her chin "Pity that you're so keen to protect your sisters, Ember Perhaps they need to be out of the picture then..."

Her eyes widened as fear and anger filled them, as she snarled "You keep your filthy HANDS OFF OF THEM! DON'T JUST LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT!" As she finished, her face now had tear trails down her cheeks and it struck me.

That this was the first time that she was begging, actually BEGGING someone for something. But what that "thing" was, I didn't know. Nor was I really thinking about what it could be when I felt the knife dig itself into me again and started creating patterns in my skin.

**~(* Star's P.O.V.*)~**

I was thrashing now, doing anything to get away from the pain, it had been a good 30 min. and I was in so much pain that I wanted nothing more than to go into the longing comfort of the blackness that was dancing around the edges of my vision.

The man that held the back of my neck finally pulled the knife out of my gut and smirked "Hey Leo? Think we could keep them? You know how the guys don't have much fun anymore."

Leo had a thoughtful look on his face, he was watching Ember as she screamed her head off at them, I now understood why they had brought the cuffs and thick-ass rope. They had tied her legs together and tied her arms to her torso, cuffing her hands behind her.

Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she tried to persuade them to keep away from us, to leave us alone and only give her the punishment. I was shocked by how frightened Ember was, I mean, I've seen it here and there. But only in her eyes, sometimes only for the briefest of moments but it was still there.

"LEO! PLEASE! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE LUNA AND STAR OUT OF THIS! FOREVER!" screamed Ember, her hair was bushed up around her face and her usually stoic face was now broken and she was letting out body raking sobs.

I can assure you of one thing, then and there that if Ember was this broken up, I had every reason to worry.

Leo smirked and leaned down to make himself eye-level with Ember, saying in a seductive, purring voice "If I leave them out of it forever, I can have my way with you, Ember?"

She looked in his eyes steadily "Yes, yes as long as you leave them out of it, even when, if I die you can have your way with me..."

Leo took on a fake contemplative face, before shrugging "Ok Mark, Max you know what to do."

He grabbed the back of Ember's neck, forcing her to look up at Luna and I and said "Ok Mark, you first."

I was turned to a position where I was facing the both of them and I knew, then and there that as soon as Ember's eyes widened, I wasn't going to see them tomorrow or for awhile.

I looked at them both with tears in my eyes as I said, while Mark raised his arm "Ember, I'm sorry, I love you and I love you too Luna-"

Those were my last words as I felt the knife go through the side of my throat and rip it's way forward. I was now choking on my blood, trying to breath before I felt nothing and my body hit the ground, with a hard thump...

***(~ Luna's P.O.V.~)***

"NOOOO!" Me and Ember screamed at the top of our lungs, piercing the night air. I broke down into hysterical sobs as I tried to wrench myself free.

Ember was going into hysterics "STAR, STAR, STAR, STAR, STAR, STAR, STAR, STAR, STAR, SSSSSSTTAAAAAAARR-R-RR-R-R! NOOO-O-O!"

I was looking at Ember as I was positioned to where I was now facing her "Max, your turn."

"Pity, she would've given us some fun back at the base" said Max, sending a shudder down my back and I felt his hand move from the back of my neck to the front.

I looked back at Ember, with a tear-stained face, saying "It's ok a-atleast you won't have to worry about us anymore, Ember" Tears were spilling from my eyes as I continued "I still love you and always wil-"

I was cut off though as I felt the blade go through my spine and felt my head fall forwards, faceplanting the carpet and breathed no more...

***~* Ember's P.O.V.*~***

I was in shock of what had happened, and was staring at Luna's and Star's lifeless eyes. Them staring right back at me and all I saw in them was blame.

"See, Ember? See what you brought upon them?," said Leo in a quiet sullen voice in my ear,sending shivers down my spine "If you had just been cooperative in the beginning, your sisters would still would've been alive and you wouldn't be held responsible for their deaths."

I shook my head, tears spilling from my eyes as I kept lookingat them, saying in a choked out whisper "I-it wasn't my fault... it wasn't m-m-my fault-"

"Oh, Ember, tut, tut, tut, you know that it wasn't me that disobeyed a simple deal, if you had just been cooperative like your mother, we wouldn't have been in this mess, and their deaths wouldn't be weiging on your shoulders due to your ignorance" said Leo, in a manner that reminded me of a cougar woman when she had just gotten her prize guy in bed with her.

"No" I whispered, causing him and the other two to stop their silent victory and to look over at me.

"What did you say?" asked Leo in disbelief.

I whipped my head around and glared into his hazel eyes with my penatrating intense blue green eyes filed with anger and loathing "You broke that deal when you tortured them" I took a raggedy breath as tears started forming again "you broke that deal when you planned to kill them" tears were now pouring down my face in waterfalls, my eyesight becoming blotchy with black spots.

"YOU BROKE THE DEAL WHEN YOU TIED ME UP AND KILLED THEM WITHOUT A SECOND'S HESITATION! IN COLD BLOOD!"

He just stared at me, then shut his eyes as he started shaking his head slowly "That wasn't my doing Ember It was all yours, just yours, we were just dealing out the punishment that was necessary and your sisters were just the misfortunate ones to have it befall them."

And as he kept telling me this I started to shake, and the belief where they had killed them was crumbling, being substituted for guilt, regret, and brokeness that came with being responsible for your sisters's deaths. I didn't even notice what he was saying anymore, not when he left only to be substituted for police...

I no longer cared for what was going to happen, I felt dead inside, I felt like dying...

I was to stay with someone that I trusted and I went over to Adam's, only to have what my sister's and I were arguing about thrown right in my face, like a bitch slap.

I was just staring at him "But, Adam-"

He sighed, rolling his eyes at me "Listen Ember, I'm sorry for what happened I am! But, this just isn't working out for us, your sisters were right, this just isn't even worth it, and I ain't going to just let you use me as your shoulder to cry on, either."

He smirked at me, I was quite litterally a MESS. I stared at him, shocked until I heard bubbly, worried voice "Adam? What's going on?"

I glared at him as he stood there, shocked, angry. I looked at the brunette, shaking my head as fresh tears came forth "You know what Adam, I shouldn't even have given you a chance, good luck trying to get laid now with any girl and man am I glad I was smart enough to not give you what you wanted."

I turned, and stalked away, hearing an angry girl yelling at Adam. I walked over to Eve's and when she saw me, she quickly brought me over to my bedroom here as I broke down, I didn't tell her everything. Just saying that it was my fault that they were dead and it was all my fault.

_-End of FlashBack-_

* * *

><p><strong>-Eve's P.o.V-<strong>

Luna's Silvery hair with gold tips and roots, went to her mid-back, her emerald green eyes shined. Her hair was tucked behind her ear showing the 8 piercings in the left along with the 8 in right. I smiled at the memory before remembering it...

**(A.N The flashbacks now will be like so** _askaksan_)

_"No, you are not comming at my ears with that needle!" Luna yelled at me and Ember as we got the needle ready. I laughed and moved closer to her bugging her even more. _

_"Eve, stop bugging Luna" Ember said laughing. _

_We both held down Luna's annoying 11 year old self. "Ok breath Luna, breath!" I yelled at her as her face turned red against her small tan. Ember held her hands over her ear as she sat on Luna's waist. _

_I moved the hotish needle into her ear and her scream pierced the whole house and I'm glad I lived in a total private property._

_-End-_

"How are you still alive" I whispered as Star knelt down next to me and the wind blew in moving her golden hair that had silvery tips and roots, that tickled my face. Her saphire blue eyes sparkled with tears. I held back my tears as I was brought into another memory.

One I wish I could forget.

_I walked down the cold lifeless hall towards the morge, Ember had been taked to New York City to be away from all of this pain. My mother couldn't go and claim the bodys and I was the only one left seeing as no one wanted to make Em look at her sisters lifeless bodys. _

_As the white sheet pulled back to show Stars face, I broke down. She was only ten years old._

_I couldn't even look at Luna's body, I was a mess and a cop had to come and take me home to my drunk mother. _

_-End-_

"We where called hear Auntie Eve, we were told you needed help and we promised we would help" Luna said, she reminded me of Ember.

"Auntie Eve come here I want to show you something!" Star yelled pulling my armafter she had stood then she ran through the fields of sunflowers laughing.

"Lookie, Looook!" She sung as two beautiful white wings appered on her back "Ima angel!" She yelled making me smile. They were happy, "Eve?" Luna called "yes Luna" I said sniffing as tears ran down my face.

"Is Ember ok?" her voice was quiet and I bearly heard her. I smiled and nodded "yes, I think she is."

"So why are you two here?" I asked "Everyone eles had something important to say what's your part" I said.

"I know!" Star shouted and ran over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me down to her level, "Tell Emie you miss her and all always watching over her in a way she wouldn't of ever thought of ok?" she said before placig her pointer and middle finger on my forehead.

A bright light flashed before my eyes as I was brought into a forgotten memory.

* * *

><p><em>The Islands of Hawii were having there worst rain season in 67 years and no one was out side the small town of Luni (A.N I thnk that's where they where from to lazy &amp; tired to check). A clocked figure ran through the dirt road picking up her pace as she neared a large expencive house. The two small children started to cry as she stoped and they where awoken from a peaceful sleep. <em>

_She place a small child under the over hang before peering into the window at the two griving parents, who had just lost the unborn child. The little child under the over hang sniffled and cryed, as her real mother leaned over her whispering soft words to her._

_"Hush, little lamb, I promise you'll be safe and warm soon, after I leave." She brushed the childs soft hair from her face before saying "you'll grow stong and be able to find me when you get older, you and your sister, your protector will find me and I'll promise now I'll hide in plain sight, you'll find me if you can look close and see the true meaning, little lamb."_

_Her tears fell on her daugthers face, she stood and knockedon the door, the man standing leaving his wife to open the door, but the woman and the other child where gone._

_She quickly moved to the other side of the town to a small house with a sad newly wed couple in the house the dead unborn childs sister. She place her oldest daughter down on the steps and whispered to her "Grow up stronger than your sister, protect her make sure she doesn't die." _

_The child giggled and pulled her mothers blue locks. "My sweet rose don't let anyone bring you down, make sure you help your sister see what she has to when the time is right, try not to get into trouble like your father" she whispered as she knocked on the door and ran back to her world though a blue portal._

* * *

><p>I gasped as I sat up quickly looking for Luna and Star, but they where gone along with the feild of flowers and all that was left was a giant white abyss.<p>

I processed the imformation quickly and whispered "Ember's my sister."

I turned around to see a blue portal, I looked back and smiled whispering "Thank you for the help" I ran to the portal jumping in and my eyes sight grew black and them I felt nothing.

_-No one's P.o.V-_

Eve lay in the medical room as a dark shadow formed over her, a pale hand brushed her long locks out of her face before leaning in kissing her forehead.

"Shall we be off my princess"

As both disappered into the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N SORRY this was TOTALY different before, but I accidently had two fanfic tabs opened on my computer and I logged out of one while the other was still on the Doc Manager page where I was writing this... because my stupid computer doesn't have a good microsoft word, and when I saved it everything was losed because I had logged off... BUT I rewrote it differently... and I hate it, but I finished enjoy, if you have any questions review if you don't mind waiting long, but if you do send me a PM and I'll respond as quickly as possible :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12:Filler Chapter

**A.N FILLER CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Eve held her thumbs up as she hid behind the door and Nat nodded. Rolling towards the kitchen, she plasted herself to the wall. Ember rolled her eyes at the two as she walked into the kitchen, Natalie and Eve rolling in behind her.<p>

"Eve where's the-" Ember started, but was cut off when Eve reached into her shirt and pulled out the bottle.

"Really Evie?" Natalie said and Eve smiled at her, nodding.

"Ok so three dashes of this in the tea and then four in the coffee" Natalie said as Ember brought down the tea and coffee.

The three worked fast seeing as the first of the Akatsuki was about to wake up.

Eve put back the containers as Ember finshed puting in the substance, while Natalie watched for people.

"Done, let's go" Ember said and tossed the tea up to Eve. The three raced through the halls as quietly as they could before seporating, Eve to Kakuzu's and Hidan's room, Nataile to Tobi's, and Ember to Deidara's and Sasori's.

The girls fell back asleep quickly.

Eve sat up quickly as she heard Hidan scream loudly "It fucking burns!"

Ember pushed open the door and held up two thumbs up.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I have writers block and no one said anything about the last chapter so... I made this instead of the real chapter, enjoy.<strong>


End file.
